Jafar/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Jafar in motion picture and television productions. Films ''Aladdin Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-246.jpg|"You are late." Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-257.jpg|"You have it, then?" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-289.jpg|"You'll get what's coming to you." Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-323.jpg|"Faster!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-373.jpg|"At last...after all my years of searching. The Cave of Wonders." Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-425.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-489.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-501.jpg|"What are you waiting for? Go on!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-540.jpg|"Noooooo!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-627.jpg|Jafar silences the loud-mouthed parrot. aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-1535.jpeg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1608.jpg|Jafar bows to the Sultan aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1662.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1689.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1693.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1710.jpg aladdin1298.jpg|Jafar and Iago aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2215.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2273.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2853.jpg aladdin1982.jpg|Jafar disguised as an old beggar Jafar as a Old Man.jpg|Jafar's old beggar smile Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3083.JPG aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3970.jpg|Jafar screaming "NOOOO!!!" when he realize that the lamp is lost. 1031239_1337359127208_full.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4930.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4953.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4957.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4977.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5647.jpg|"You will order the princess to marry me." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5671.jpg|"The princess WILL marry me!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5787.jpg|Jafar glares at Iago. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5974.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6058.jpg|"Ecstatic...." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6104.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6148.jpg|"Try me." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6238.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6280.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6323.jpg|"I think it's time to say "good bye" to Prince Abubu...." Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7691.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7895.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7897.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7899.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8322.jpg aladdin5002.jpg|Jafar's wish to rule as Sultan Jafarr.jpg|Jafar's wish to become the most powerful sorcerer is granted by Genie Tumblr n0allo8z951r3jmn6o1 1280.png Aladdin-8534.jpg|Jafar controlling Aladdin and Jasmine Aladdin-8529.jpg aladdin5214.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8881.jpg|Jafar transforming Jasmine's chains into a golden tiara Tumblr n1drziTitq1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9269.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9293.jpg jafar flame.jpg|Jafar facing Aladdin aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9336.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9342.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9346.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9282.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9356.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9360.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9378.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9400.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9333.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9424.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9364.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9491.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9499.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9508.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9441.jpg|"Slave, I make my third wish!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9522.jpg|"I wish to be...AN ALL POWERFUL GENIE!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9476.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9483.jpg|Jafar transforms into a genie Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9494.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9510.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9521.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9528.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9535.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9543.jpg|"What?" aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9550.jpg|"NO!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9552.jpg|Jafar gets sucked into his lamp. aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9559.jpg AladdinDefeatsGenieJafar.png|Jafar's defeat The Return of Jafar return-jafar-disneyscreencaps_com-2361.jpg|"I AM FREE!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2464.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2466.jpg|"I trust you'll find me a little less overwhelming, now?" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2478.jpg|"You are astonishingly perceptive." return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2493.jpg|"Yes, three wishes. That is a minor formanity." return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2521.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2537.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2552.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2555.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2569.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2587.jpg|"Your wish is my command!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2637.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2650.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2657.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2755.jpg|Jafar laughing evily as he plots with Abis Mal return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4154.jpg|Jafar suddenly appears in front of the terrified Iago. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4166.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4174.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4183.jpg|"Calm yourself, Iago." return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4197.jpg|I ''haven't come for revenge against you. (Iago: Heheh! So-so th-that's good to hear!") return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4246.jpg|"Abis Mal here is my new friend." Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4252.jpg|"And I couldn't help noticing that you've made some new friends, too! Like...Aladdin!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4279.jpg|"I'm arranging a little...surprise for Aladdin and your job is to lead him to the party!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4615.jpg|Jafar's evil eyes suddenly appear on the curtain above Aladdin and Jasmine, threatening Iago not to warn them. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4631.jpg|"Excellent!..." Jafar sadistically praises the ashamed Iago for following through on the evil plan. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4895.jpg|Jafar forming from a bunch of spiders. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4908.jpg|"Sorry to spoil your picnic Boys. But can't have any genies mucking about ruining my plans." return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4943.jpg|"You always were good for a laugh." return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4984.jpg|(Genie: HAHA! Who's laughing now?!) BWAHAHAHAA!! Why, I believe it's me! return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4993.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5013.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5021.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5048.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5073.jpg|"Men cower at the power in my pinky." Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5083.jpg|"My thumb is number one on every list!" Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5140.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5209.jpg|Imprisoning Genie Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5714.jpg|Jafar slashes the Sultan's turban. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5889.jpg|Jafar reveals himself to Jasmine. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5973.jpg|"Ah, Iago...You betrayed me and allied yourself with my enemies! Then you turned on them as soon as it was in your best interests!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5986.jpg|"That's what I love about you. You're so perfectly...predictable. A villain through and through." return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6037.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6040.jpg|Disguising himself as orphan Jasmine JafarasOrphanedJasmine.jpg|"I just wanted to say goodbye...Street Rat." return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6509.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6517.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6696.jpg|"You'd be surprised what you can live through." JafarShootingAladdinandAbisMal.jpg|"The street rat? STILL ALIVE!!!" Jafar'sFireShoot.jpg|"NO!!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7020.jpg|"Give it up, boy!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7037.jpg|"You shall never have my lamp! And there's no one to save you this time! (Iago: HEY,JAFAR! SHUT UP!!!) return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7062.jpg|"TRAITOR!!! ( angrilly blasts Iago with his powers, sending the injured parrot onto a rock'') return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7087.jpg|"Good help is so hard to find these days, isn't it, Aladdin? (cackles evilly) return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7098.jpg|Jafar gasps in horror as he realizes exactly what Iago is about to do. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7109.jpg|"MY LAMP!! NOOOO!!!" Jafar wails as Iago kicks his lamp into the lava. Thereturnofjafar924.jpg|Jafar electrocuting return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7208.jpg|NOOOO!!! return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7215.jpg|Jafar imploding into nothingness. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7218.jpg|Jafar's death ''Descendants jafarlamp.png|"A lamp!" Descendants-38.png Jafardisgust.png Descendants-88.png Descendants-63.png Descendants-101.png Descendants-78.png Villains Have Fun.png Television Hercules and the Arabian Night Jafar-in-Hercules-and-the-Arabian-Night_-_Copy.jpg|Jafar in ''Hercules and the Arabian Night Hatan48.jpg|Jafar with Hades Jafar-Hercules and the Arabian Night01.png Jafar-Hercules and the Arabian Night02.png Hadesjafarnose.png Hadesmock1.png Hadesmock2.png Hadesvsjafar.png Hadesmadatjafar.png Hadespointjafar.png Jafarlaugher.png jafarsober.png Hadesjafarlaugh.png Hadesjafarwhat!.png|"What?!" jafarwhat!.png|"WHAT?!" Hatan87.jpg|Jafar's defeat ''House of Mouse Mickey's House of Villains (007).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (008).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (028).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (029).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (030).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (081).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (082).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (088).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (089).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (097).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (098).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (099).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (100).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (101).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (108).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (110).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (114).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (115).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (119).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (152).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (161).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (163).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (165).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (166).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (170).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (171).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (179).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (182).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (183).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (200).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (204).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (209).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (215).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (219).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (222).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (223).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (225).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (228).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (234).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (243).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (248).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (250).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (251).jpg House-of-Mouse-disney-slash-22467006-473-351.png Jafar,Maleficent.png Jafar burned.png House Of Mouse - The Stolen CartoonsHypnotize.jpg ANeed Create Monsters for K. Rool Including Robogoat, Primator, Rhinoblaster, Invenusable Fly Trap and Snizzard.png Jafar_hipnotiza_Donald.png|Jafar hypnotizing Donald Hook-House_of_Villains07.jpg Jafar&Hook-House_of_Villains.jpg JafarIagoUrsulaHook02.jpg Ursula-House_of_Villains02.jpg HoM Hades.jpg Jafar-House_of_Villains.jpg Jafarmess.jpg Kaa-House_of_Villains04.jpg Mortimer_with_Villains.jpg Villanos en House of Mouse.jpg Jafar-HouseofCrime.png Snowedin@hom07.jpg 46.PNG House Of Mouse- Pete's House Of Villains.jpg House Of Mouse - Jafar.jpg House Of Mouse - JafarvsPete.jpg|Jafar fired by Pete House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House2.jpg Jafariagolost1.jpg Jafariagolost2.jpg Jafarcar.jpg jafarjafar1.jpg jafarjafar2.jpg jafarjafar3.jpg jafarbibbidibobbidiboo.jpg|Jafar and Iago performing ''Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo House Of Mouse - (Ep. 42) - House Of Magic.jpg jafarjafar5.jpg|Jafar asking for his "reward" jafarjafar6.jpg|"Agrabah" jafarjafar7.jpg|Bamboozled House Of Mouse - (Ep. 49) - Halloween With Hades2.jpg Normal image 0029.jpg Maxhousemouse6.png Maxhousemouse7.png Hatterhouseofmouse10.png vlcsnap-2015-09-25-23h04m02s290.png vlcsnap-2015-09-25-23h04m15s332.png House Of Mouse - Donald's Lamp Trade1.jpg House Of Mouse - Donald's Lamp Trade4.jpg House Of Mouse - Donald's Lamp Trade6.jpg vlcsnap-2015-09-25-23h06m20s985.png vlcsnap-2015-09-19-11h38m24s423.png vlcsnap-2015-09-19-11h38m50s581.png vlcsnap-2015-09-19-11h39m19s150.png House Of Mouse - Donald's Lamp Trade11.jpg House Of Mouse - Donald's Lamp Trade13.jpg vlcsnap-2015-09-19-11h43m11s434.png jafarchristmas5.jpg vlcsnap-2015-10-01-19h26m48s821.png|Jafar as one of the 7 Deadly Singers ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Once-Upon-a-Time-in-Wonderland-Naveen-Andrews-Jafar1.png|Jafar on ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Jafar OW1.png Jafar OW2.png Jafar OW3.png|Jafar and The Red Queen Jafar OW4.png Jafar OW5.png JFATRQ.jpg Once Upon a Time in Wonderland S01E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0978.jpg OUATIW - Amara vs Jafar.jpg Snake-Staff-Yellow-Eyes-1x11-Heart-of-the-Matter.jpg ''Once Upon a Time Jafar-aladdin-ouat.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x01 - The Savior - Jafar.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Jafar.jpg Miscellaneous Jafa_mask.jpg|Jafar's cameo in ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves Disney_Barneys_New_York_Electric_Holiday_-_Starring_Minnie_Mouse_-_YouTube17.jpg|Jafar in Electric Holiday Category:Character galleries Category:Aladdin galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Descendants galleries